Pact With The Devil
by Shellc
Summary: BuffyWWE After defeating Angelus and Acathla, Buffy runs home to her true family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pact with the Devil Part 1

Crossover: Buffy/WWE

Pairing: Buffy/Kane

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: Buffy is property of Joss Whedon and WWE belongs to Vince McMahon

Summary: After sending Angelus to hell Buffy goes to the only people she can trust

"Please be in", Buffy said to herself.

She hadn't stopped moving since she left Sunnydale. She still couldn't believe all that had happened. In the space of a few hours her whole world had been destroyed. She didn't think life could get worse after she had lost Angel but fate just had to prove her wrong once again. So she was outside the door of the only people in the world who truly understood her.

The door open and the man who was standing in front of her couldn't believe his eyes

"Bethy", he just looked at her.

"I….", she couldn't say anything else and she collapsed right in front of him.

"Jeff get your ass out here now", Matt shouted at his brother.

Jeff jumped off the couch followed by Lita.

"What?…", he trailed off as he saw who Matt was holding.

"What's wrong with her?" he took Buffy off him and moved her over to the couch and laid her on it.

"I don't know, Lita phone Giles and see what's happened", Matt asked his girlfriend.

The redhead done as she was asked as the Hardyz waited on their little sister coming round.

"Oh my god", they both turned around at the sob that came from Lita, she turned around to face them with tears in her eyes. She slammed the phone down.

"Oh Buffy", she kneeled down beside the girl who she had came to know as a sister and cried for all she had been through.

When she had finally calmed down she explained everything to Matt and Jeff. They all knew about Buffy. She had told them when she was called. They actually used to help her before she moved to Sunnydale with Joyce.

As they were old enough they had got to choose what they wanted to do and as they were getting more into wrestling they decided to stay in Los Angeles. They had wanted Buffy to stay with them but both Hank and Joyce had refused.

"I knew there was something wrong with her", Jeff whispered as he stroked her hair.

Although Matt was close to her it was Jeff that she was inseparable from.

"The last time we talked she joked she had man troubles but I could hear it in her voice", he looked over at his brother.

Buffy stirred and opened her eyes.

"What?', she jumped up and looked around her.

She saw who was sitting around her

"You always liked to make an entrance sweetheart", Jeff pulled her to him for a hug.

Matt joined in and she saw Lita standing there

"There's room for one more Lits", she grinned as the redhead joined in..

After something to eat and drink she told them the whole story and they decided she was going to stay with them for the time being.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but what about school?", Lita handed her another cup of coffee.

"I don't know", Buffy admitted.

"Wherever I go will need my transcripts and you know what happens then", they all nodded.

"How about we talk to Vince?", Matt suggested "She knows how to fight and we can show her some other moves".

"Sounds like a plan", Jeff said stuffing his face with Buffy's left over pizza.

"You nervous?", Matt grinned at her.

"A bit", she admitted.

They had just left Vince's office and Buffy had signed a contract. He had asked her to show him some moves and he was impressed. Even Jeff and Matt couldn't pull out half the moves that she had done. Her first match was in five minutes against Molly Holly. She was actually making her way to the ring now.

"You sure you don't want us to stay", Matt walked up behind them.

He and Matt had already had their match and were getting ready to leave for the hotel.

"It's okay honestly Lits will be here to keep me company", she answered.

Lillian was already in the ring with Molly. Since she didn't have her own music yet Buffy used Matt and Jeff's.

"And being accompanied to the ring by Lita, the newest member of Team Extreme. This is Buffy".

At the mere mention of anything to do with the Hardyz the crowd went wild. Buffy ran rings around this girl and the match was over in less than five minutes.

"Who is that?"

Lita shivered in disgust. She knew it was Bishoff before she had turned around. Nobody else smelt like that. He had been trying it on with her for months and no matter how everyone tried to stop him he wouldn't let up.

"Get lost", she spat out and jumped into the ring to celebrate with Buffy.

Eric walked back up the tron and stopped at the top.

"Oh Lita", they both turned around.

"I've decided you will fight tonight in a handicap match against Gail Kim and Victoria",

He saw Buffy whispering something to her

"And by the way", he continued

"If your little Barbie gets involved you will both be sacked"

Lita had to stop Buffy from going after him.

"I never thought I would say this", the Slayer said.

"But I'd prefer a vamp any day".

Gail and Victoria made their way to the ring and the bell was rung. Buffy was powerless to do anything and she didn't know how but Lita won the match. She looked up at Bishoff with a smirk on her face.

"You think you've won you little bitch", he said to himself.

"Fine", he said let's make this fair.

"Since you two are so tight you can team up against someone else……Kane".

Everything just turned silent and Buffy wondered what was going on.

She got her answer when he started walking down the ramp. The guy was massive and he looked pissed. She looked over at the redhead and it was obvious there was no way she would be able to help the other woman.

"Shit", she said to herself.

Rather than fight him she done the only thing she could do with an injured Lita beside her. She got them both counted out and back up the ramp before Kane could touch them. She stopped when she got to Bishoff

"Eric", she smiled at him

"Yes Barbie", his sneer soon turned into a look of pain when Buffy headbutted him.

"Nothing", she said as she got Lita backstage.

"Who the hell is she?", Kane wasn't happy.

He had been made to look a fool in front of everyone. That little bitch wasn't going to get away with it.

"According to Vince she is the Hardyz little sister" Eric said holding his nose.

" Put me in a match against her next week", Kane growled at him.

"Consider it done just do me one favor"

Kane looked at him.

"Make her bleed".

Luckily Lita had only bruised her arm but that didn't stop Matt and Jeff from going mad.

"If you need anything just shout okay sweetie", Buffy made sure the bed was comfy for her.

"Thanks Buf", Lita laid her hand over the Slayer's.

"Nobody hurts my family", she bent over and kissed the redhead's forehead before turning the light out and letting her rest.

"How is she?", Matt was worried about his girl.

"Tired mostly", Buffy answered.

"She just needs rest".

"How about you?", Jeff patted the seat next to him and Buffy sat down.

"To be honest I was that worried about Lita I haven't thought once about Sunnydale"

She was telling the truth. She honestly hadn't. She looked over and saw Matt staring at the bedroom door. She got up and walked over to him.

"I promise you Matt", she took a hold of him.

"With all that's in my heart I won't let them hurt her big brother". "Now go in there and make sure your girl is all right".

He grinned "I really missed you Bethy", and he went into the room shutting the door behind him.

"What do you think they will do?" Jeff moved to make room for her.

"I don't know I honestly don't but we both know Bishoff is capable of anything", she looked at him before walking over to the window.

"Is Kane really that dangerous?", she asked her brother.

"Worse", he admitted.

She opened the curtain and the sight that was below her made her gasp.

"What's wrong?', Jeff asked.

"Nothing", she lied

"There was a bird on the ledge and I got a fright is all".

She shut the curtain and sat back down beside him.

Underneath the window the figure hadn't moved since he arrived at the spot over an hour ago. The object of his attention had finally appeared. He hated her and was going to make her pay for embarrassing him in front of all those people.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pact with the Devil Part 2

Pairing: Buffy?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and WWE belongs to Vince McMahon

Summary: What Kane wants he gets but does that work when Buffy Summers is involved?

"Tell her she isn't going back yet Buf", Matt yelled into his little sister's ear.

"I'm next to you Matty not in India", she groaned rubbing her ear.

"But I do agree with him though you aren't ready to go back yet Lits", she looked over at the redhead.

"Honestly I feel fine", she stretched trying to get out of bed.

Buffy reached out and as gently as she could touched her ribs.

"Son of a bitch", Lita screamed.

"There you go", Buffy said.

Her ribs had been broken after the viscous attack and it had taken ages for them to heal. When she had thought they were okay she went back and done even more damage when she tried to do a moonsault and cracked the ones that hadn't already been hurt.

"But", Lita didn't bother arguing any further she knew when Buffy had her mind set on something she wouldn't budge.

"Anyway Matt's got the next few days off too", Jeff mumbled walking into the room.

"Bloody hell Jeff", Buffy grumbled.

The Piece of cake he was eating had sprayed over Buffy as he was talking.

"I tell you I'm buying that bib tomorrow", she brushed herself off.

"You should take the time off too J", she looked at him seriously.

She knew she could handle Kane and Bishoff but her family was another matter all together. She didn't know how far Bishoff was prepared to go. Checking her watch she swore and walked into the living room to get her coat "I forgot I had that meeting with the lawyer today". She bent down and gave Lita a kiss on the cheek.

"If I see any of you there tonight I'm going to be seriously pissed okay", she waited until all three nodded at her then walked out the door.

She went to the bistro where they had arranged to meet and asked the waitress if he was there yet. She was pointed in the direction of a total hottie. He was in his mid twenties and had blonde hair. He looked up as he saw her coming and smiled.

"Buffy", he held out his hand.

Buffy nodded and took it

"I'm Lindsey McDonald", he gave her another smile before sitting back down.

They were there to discuss her mother's will. She had died just over a month ago. Although she was upset over it she hadn't gone to pieces like the other's thought she would. She just couldn't get it out of her head that Joyce had disowned her when she had admitted to being the Slayer. None of them had got in contact with her apart from a letter from Giles saying Angel had reappeared.

She wrestled with it for days but decided that since she had made a fresh start Angel was in her past. Sure it had hurt like hell but it would have been worse seeing him everyday and not being able to touch him.

When she looked at it like that she realized what he had told her was true. She had just been a teenage girl in love with an older man a much older man. If only she had listened when he told her but she couldn't change anything now and to be honest she really didn't want to.

"She has left you her whole estate including the gallery and the house Ms Summers", Lindsey explained.

"Call me Buffy", she replied looking over the papers.

"Oh hell", she yelled when she saw the amount on the page and looked up at him.

"It's got to be a mistake".

"No Ms…Buffy your mother was a very wealthy woman and it's now yours".

"Okay", she said after she thought for a few minutes.

"Sell the gallery and the house"

He looked pensive "There is actually some people staying there at present a Mr Rupert Giles, Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenberg".

"Sell it", she shrugged.

He nodded and looked back down at his notes.

"I don't normally do this but I was wondering if you would like to go out for a meal tonight", he looked nervous.

"Sure", she answered right away.

"I have to go now but pick me up here at 10 is that okay?", she handed him a bit paper and he nodded.

"See you then".

She got home and packed a bag so she could change after the show and made it to the arena just in time for the show starting. Looking at the call sheets she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't been booked for a match tonight.

"Buffy Buffy", she turned around and saw Bishoff standing behind Kane.

"You know one day your going to have to take his reins off", she said to Kane.

"Eric's a big boy now aren't you boo boo", she baby talked the General Manager.

"Funny Blondie you know maybe tonight I might put you in a match with Kane", he smiled when the grin disappeared from her face.

"In fact I'll just do that", and he strolled away down the corridor whistling.

"Out my way monkey boy" she sighed when he was away.

Kane made no attempt to move. Instead he pushed her against the wall.

"You better learn to be nice to me girl", he growled at her.

"You don't want to piss me off".

He kissed her and was shocked when she returned it but it soon turned to pain when she bit right into his lips drawing blood.

"Do that again and we'll see just how dangerous you really are", she snarled and walked away from him.

She was really starting to annoy him.

"Kane your match is next" the producer came over to him and was literally thrown through the wall for his troubles.

The match didn't take long. As soon as it started Jericho came down to help Buffy and Kane got disqualified for trying to hit him with a chair.

"Thanks Chris", Buffy smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss as they walked back up the ramp leaving a fuming Kane in the ring.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your man girl" Buffy smiled at Trish who was sitting on Jericho's lap.

"No bother anything to annoy Bishoff", the small blonde grinned.

"So where are you going tonight" Jericho asked looking her up and down.

She had on a baby blue figure hugging dress and she had stuck her hair up leaving a few strands to hang down.

He worshipped the ground Trish walked on but he was only a man after all. If he hadn't been with her he would be at the front of the queue asking the youngest Hardy out. And from what he heard it was a very very long queue.

"He should be outside now. I'll see you later and thanks again", she grinned as she made her way outside.

She sensed somebody was watching her and didn't have to look to know who it was. She turned and gave him a little wave before walking into the car park.

Lindsey was there to meet her and he took her to a gorgeous restaurant.

When the bill arrived she almost choked.

"With all that money you got now you're taking me out next time", he winked at her.

"Thanks for a lovely night", she smiled at him.

They were outside her front door saying goodbye. He closed in and kissed her. She gave in. It was about time she got herself a new honey.

"Hmm hmm"

They broke apart to see both Jeff and Matt staring at them.

Lindsey looked nervous but Buffy just smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow", he said and gave her a quick kiss before walking back to his car and driving off.

"It won't work you know", she said going into the house followed by her two brothers.

"What won't?" Jeff was standing with his hands on his hips ready to explode.

"You trying to scare every guy off. Eventually one will slip through" she laughed and went into her bedroom.

"I don't trust him" Jeff growled. For once Matt was in total agreement with him.

"Is that you"

"Yeah sorry I'm so late" Lindsey shouted up the stairs.

"The meeting went on longer than I thought it would".

"Okay I'll see you later then" he shouted back down and shut the bedroom door after he entered.

Lindsey sighed. He wished he could just tell the truth but he would get the third degree all night if he did. As he was undressing he looked into the mirror

"Why did I have to have a brother like Kane" he sighed.


End file.
